Things Change
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Jackson develops feelings for his sister Miley while helping her redecorate her room. Dedicated to PokerGuy. This is STRONG INCEST. MileyXJackson, Mackson, etc.
1. The Stewart Siblings

The Stewart Siblings

Author's Note: Note that this will be written partly while I'm on meds. This is a story about Jackson and his sister Miley, the Stewart Siblings. Slightly basic and slightly deep of a story I would call this. Some of my best work yet I think. Please let me know what you think. :D

And please, don't ask what Robby's job is. I have to pull a PokerGuy(my incest fiction inspiration) and mess things around. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:40 on a Saturday at the Stewart's Malibu house. Robby Ray Stewart, the father of two annoying teenage brats, had gotten up from bed early, and sat outside of his house for a moment until his ride to work would come. Usually he would just drive there himself, but his car had blown three tires slap off of the wheels, so he was pretty much stuck.

Jackson, the oldest child at eighteen years of age, had heard the car going by in his sleep and it had awoken him stood up, slowly and weakly to check it out. 'Yep, that's dad leaving for work. I had better make Miley something to eat so she doesn't complain when he comes home, shit.' he sadly thought to himself.

Later on, Jackson, fully dressed in his shorts and a random colored vest, was frying bacon and sausage for his sister's breakfast. Amongst hearing the noises coming from downstairs, sixteen year old Miley Stewart would wake up. Her vision was blurry at start, and her hair was sweaty and in a mess. She needed a shower. "Ugh...I feel like shit..", she gloomily spoke as she raised up off of her bed, slipping the bunny slippers on her cold feet and walked downstairs to peep on her brother who had been finished with his cooking.

"About time you're up, I've made us food so eat it whenever." His tone sounded filled with angst. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower, make sure to leave me some food left." she giggily told him as she skipped up the stairs. It wasn't something that didn't need to be said, last time Jackson had eaten up all of the morning food before his dad or his sister had woke up.

Jackson sneered as he fixed himself a plate of food and he walked over into the living room to take a seat on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and started flipping through channels. 'Ungrateful little bitch…' He thought to himself. 'She has got to be the worst sister ever. She never does anything for me, I'm always having to do for her. She always gets her way with dad while I get screwed. I hate this life…'

Thirty minutes passed. Jackson was still watching

Television, his empty plate not moved from the table. Nothing amusing had happened.

A few moments later, Miley came walked down the stairs with just a towel around her body and another around her hair. It didn't catch Jackson's attention until Miley got into the kitchen and spoke.

"Don't you ever do anything besides watch television all day?" she asked him. Jackson started to get angry, but as soon as he turned his head, his eyes met her beautiful body. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He's seen her in towels before, but this was somehow different. She was strongly appealing somehow, but Jackson quickly shook that thought of his head and tried to think of something good to say.

"Sorry, need me to do anything for you?" he nicely asked, his earlier emotion being destroyed and forgotten. Miley's eyes took a turn in a bit of surprise.

"Really? You're actually asking if you can do something for me? What's up?" She was slightly taken back and confused by the sudden change of mood in her brother. She had grabbed a plate of food, but she placed it back down on the kitchen table and moved towards Jackson, taking a seat on the couch. Her bare body was only covered up in that towel, and Jackson was starting to feel hot inside. He looked away and grunted.

"Uh, nothing…I just felt like being nice to you, you're my sister and all…" Jackson was right. She was his sister. His sister. His sibling. The sudden urge he was having had to stop. Miley slid an inch closer to him, obviously not catching on to her brother's arousal, in a way being somewhat "dimwitted". She put her hand on his shoulder and nudged him a bit.

"You're acting kind of weird, but since you're offering to help, you can help me redecorate my room." Jackson was the one to be taken back now with what he heard.

"That will take hours…" he dully stated. Miley crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Daddy wont be home until tonight, he has to work the entire day today and I can't move my bed and dresser all by myself. I'm sure you're strong enough." That last bit, her tone changed a bit to sarcasm. Jackson just shot her a hateful glare.

"Why not have Oliver or Jake do it?"

"Oliver is out of town this week and Jake, that bastard was cheating on me when we were together, I wouldn't spit in his direction. Jackson rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but to feel a bit of anger in the pit of his heart. He didn't think his sister should be treated that way, no matter how mean she treats him. With a sigh, Jackson replies.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you move around your room." He would stand up and walk away up towards the stairs, with Miley clapping her hands a bit and gigging up the stairs with him.

Eventually they reached their destination at Miley's door. Upon it being opened, she took a step back in and closed the door. Jackson was confused for a moment but then it struck him on why.

"I have to put clothes on, I slap forgot I was in a towel." Yeah, that was obvious. Why didn't she just put her clothes on before she came downstairs? And when is she going to eat her breakfast?

Moments passed and she opened the door. She was dressed in tiny daisy duke jean shorts and a sleeveless top that had roses on it. She didn't bother with socks and her hair had been slightly brushed. Now even with clothes on, Jackson still couldn't completely get rid of his small but growing lust for her. He tried to bury the thought in the back of his head, but soon he'll realize it's to no avail.


	2. It Happens

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Back with a new chapter. I really want you guys to give me reviews; it's what makes me want to write more. There will be a Miley and Robbie story coming along as it was requested, and I want to make my fans happy. You are my fans, right? I don't take requests from antifans.

By the way, put your sisters to the test. But not really.

Jackson and Miley stood inside of her room in a bit of silence as Jackson looked over the place. He was trying his best to not be turned on by her as that was being a strange problem for him that had randomly popped up only on this exact day.

"Where do you want everything?" he asked her, his hand slightly stroking his chin. Miley slightly smiled and pointed over towards her bed.

"I want my bed over near the opposite of my window and I want my dresser moved on the left side of it, and I would like my TV to be moved over there." She pointed her finger to a spot near the window. Jackson continued rubbing the tiny hairs that were on his chin and sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can do that. What will you be doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Miley's eyes moved to the right with her mouth open giggly.

"Well…I'll be downstairs eating the food you made. I'll come up and help when I'm done if you're too sissy to do it by yourself." Jackson rolled his eyes, but a relieved thought came into his mind as he hoped that she wouldn't forget about the food he worked so hard making. His hands propped up on his waist.

"Whatever, I can have this done in no time." He boasted. Miley was the one to raise an eyebrow this time.

"Is that so? If it's not done by the time I'm finished eating, then you have to do my chores for a week." Jackson chuckled.

"You're on." Miley gave him a grin as she skipped out of her room before shouting upstairs to him,

"Get to working, wuss!" Jackson's right eye squinted as he scoffed.

'Bitch…' Eventually on, he had gotten her dresser in the middle of the room with her bed placed where she had directed. A bit of sweat dripped from his head as her furniture was not exactly light, and he wasn't exactly strong either. He took a look at the television and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, collapsing on his sister's bed.

"This is going to be a pain in my ass, and not only that, I'll have to do that little brat's chores…" He was feeling annoyed. How could he let that jezebel have him under her demands? He wanted to do something about it, but what could he do.

Later on, Miley had finished eating her breakfast and a grin appeared on her face.

"Time to see what that bozo is up to." She frolicked from the couch up the stairs, not bothering to put her plate into the sink. When she got up to her room, she saw Jackson laying against the wall, his face red and sweat dripping from his hair. Oh, how this was priceless. "You wimp."

Jackson turned his head towards his sister as he brought his hand up to his head and wiped the sweat off. He took a few heavy breathes and spoke.

"If you want this done then shut your damn mouth." His tone sounded serious and it took Miley back a bit. She didn't expect him to actually get seriously mad, and to be quite frank she was kind of afraid of his attitude.

"Hey…I'm sorry, I'll back off…" she apologized. She saw that her bed was exactly how she wanted it, and it brought her a bit of glee. "Wow, you got my bed just how I wanted! Thanks!" she happily said, taking a sit on it and looking around with a smile on her face. Jackson just rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"Thanks for the apology. And you're welcome." He slowly rose to his feet as he grabbed a hold of her television and the empty server it was on top of, getting ready to move it. Miley would bite her lower lip before she spoke.

"Hey…do you need some help?" she asked. Generosity could be heard in her voice, which slightly toned down Jackson's mood. He placed a hand on the server and looked around.

"Think you could help me move this thing over there?" he asked her. Miley nodded her head with a smile on her face, glad that she was helping. She rose from her bed and she placed her hands on the other side of the server, helping Jackson move it from the spot it was in to the place that she had earlier directed it to be. Jackson was surprised; it was going a lot quicker with her helping. Is she _stronger_ than me?

Eventually they finished with the television and now all that was left was the dresser. Jackson took some large breathes as Miley sat down on her bed and panted for a bit, wiping some sweat off of her head. Her hair had started getting frizzled and she rubbed her ankle.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Jackson spoke up. Miley gazed her eyes up on him.

"It was heavy, but I wanted to get it done fast." Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight embrace.

"Don't work too hard, just go nice and slow so you don't kill yourself like I did earlier." This caused Miley to giggle a bit and Jackson actually let out a soft laugh as well. Miley looked around her room; she really didn't want to have to move that heavy dresser right now.

"Hey, Jackson, you know I was just kidding about you doing my chores, right?" she innocently asked him. Jackson would cough before replying.

"Really? Didn't seem like it to me. But oh well, your choice." Why did he have to be such an_ asshole?_

Moments passed in silence. Miley was quietly popping her toes, getting Jackson a tad annoyed.

"Do you _have_ to do that?"

"Well, excuse me for doing something. It's so boring here, and it's pretty obvious that you and me both don't want to get the dresser moved so let's just forget about it and find something else to occupy us." Jackson sighed.

"But Miley, that dresser has to be moved, it's in the way of your window and it would be a bitch to open it."

"I don't care." Jackson was getting really pissed.

"So much for your help." He scoffed, moving towards the piece of furniture, placing his hands on it trying to move it out of the place it was in. Eventually it would fall on him, which caused him to yelp a bit, tossing it off with an unlocked rage. Miley jumped out of her bed and scooted close to Jackson, trying to make sure that her brother was alright.

"Oh my gosh Jackson, are you okay?!" she somewhat yelled. She roamed her hands around his body to make sure he was fine, but that only caused Jackson to get a bit aroused. He slowly rose up but only to bonk heads with his sister, going back down. "Ow."

"Sorry Miley…I'm fine, you can quit checking to se-" his sentence was cut short. He noticed a bulge in his pants, and so did little sister Miley. Both of the siblings eyes grew wide as Jackson tried to cover it up with his hands. "I…"

"Uh…I'm so sorry…" it was all Miley could think of to say. She knew that her un-intentional fondling had caused that. What else could? She just kept being wide-eyed; her mouth was also slightly ajar. She didn't know how to handle this, Jackson is her _brother._ It seemed so weird to her, but at the same time triggered an unknown feeling. A lustful one. Something strange and taboo that triggered an animalistic emotion in her. Jackson's hands did not leave his crotch as he looked down in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, damn Miley…I'm so sorry, it was an accident…please don't tell anyone, please, and especially not Dad of all people…" he couldn't stop apologizing, the embarrassment and humiliation soared through him at in intense level. Miley angled her head a bit and moved closer to Jackson, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a hug.

"Of course I won't tell, what kind of sister would that make me…" she told him, trying to sound as nice as possible. She understood how embarrassed he could feel. Just last night their father walked in on her masturbating in the bathroom. She _squirms_ at the thought.

The siblings would soon lock eyes with each other, both speechless. They lustfully stared at each other for a moment or two, not doing anything else. The feelings they were having were unfound before, new and unexplored until now. They both were lusting for the other, and their built up hunger of lust for each other over the years was being unleashed.

Miley would slowly move her face closer down to her brothers. They're eyes closed, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and his hand was placed beneath her head. He would move her on her back, getting on top of her as the siblings lip lock was not stopped. Jackson roamed his hand around his sister's head and down her back. Miley moaned inside of Jackson's mouth as their tongues would enter the other hole, crashing into the other as they wrestled for dominance.

"Mmm…Jackson…" Miley was panting and breathing heavily. Both teenagers were drenched in sweat and they were both hot on the inside, their nasty intentions growing strong. Jackson was also breathing heavily as he moved his other hand to his sister's chest, grabbing her breast outside of the fabric of her shirt and roughly squeezing it, making her yelp a bit. His hands roamed downward his sister's body, rubbing against her stomach, thighs, long, sweet and smooth sweat-covered legs. Miley continued her moaning as Jackson moved his tongue down out of her mouth, bringing it across her chin as he gently bit on it.

"I want this…" he told her, making sure she understood what would happen if they continued. Miley nodded without saying anything, biting her lip hard. She was a virgin, and her own brother was about to take away her innocence.

Jackson's hands moved down from his sister's body and on to his pants, as he grabbed a tight hold of them, pulling them down off of his feet, letting them fall off. His boxers were the only thing keeping his strong, throbbing erect manhood from being released. Miley's eyes narrowed down at the tent her brother was pitching and they went wide. 'That's _huge_…' Jackson's shirt would soon follow quickly and easier, his bare slightly toned physique being shown to his baby sister. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she also grabbed onto her top, pulling it off of her long, slender, milky sweaty arms. The air was getting musky and Jackson's hard-on was bulging as he saw his sister's uncovered bra.

"Just wait until it's off…" she told him with a wink. Jackson's mouth was gaped as he anxiously groaned for her to remove her upper underwear, which she soon did as her hands were moved behind her torso, grabbing onto the lock of her bra and she untied it, the piece of clothing falling into her lap. She simply grabbed it and threw it somewhere in the air.

"A…I….l…" Jackson was speechless. His little sister's newly developed breasts were magnificent. They weren't exactly huge, but that wasn't expected. They weren't tiny, either. The nipples were brown and small, they looked absolutely _adorable_. Miley giggled from Jackson's stammering as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Come on big brother, touch them…feel them…do you like them?" Jackson nodded his head slowly, taking his time as he felt his sister's sweet, delicate skin of her breast touch the palm of his hand, his heart pounding as he moved his hand around in a circular motion, causing Miley to breathe a little heavy. "Oh, Jackson…more…" she cooed him on, practically begging for him to pleasure her. She lustfully dug her hands below her body, pulling off her daisy dukes and sliding her legs up to take them off, her feet resting on her brother's mildly toned stomach. The skin of her feet felt cold and wonderful at the same time, and he moved his head down to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"You…have such…nice breasts Miley…" he said in between heavily sounding breaths, wickedly mashing his tongue down hard on to her bud, his mouth covering a fraction of her breast. Miley's head leaned back as far as she could get it as her jaw was up high, with pleasurable moans being let out. She moved one hand on to her brother's head and lightly tugged his hair, her head being moved back up as she looked seductively down at him.

"Oh, Jackson…Jackson…" She was tremendously wet downstairs; her panties were soaked. Jackson decided to rub his crotch against hers rigidly; he moved his body past her feet and in between her legs; his bulge underneath his boxers being pressed tightly against his sister's wet panties. It felt _amazing._

"Miley…I don't mean to be in a rush…but I really, _really _want to be in you…" he told her after stopping his work on her breasts. Her eyes moved down to her panties.

"Yeah, I want you in me more than anything right now…please take them off…" It was obvious on what she meant, seeing as how she only had one piece of clothing left on. That and I've been mentioning it constantly.

Jackson's eyes also moved down towards his younger sister's lower region, while slipping his thumbs through the elastic of her underwear, pulling them off of her legs as she moved them up so it would be easier. Miley would also slightly sit up a bit as she grabbed onto her brother's boxers, pulling them quickly down to his knees, and his fully erect manhood sprung out, causing him to gasp a tad in relief. Miley's eyes went wide.

"Oh, gosh Jackson…it's-it's big…" Jackson got a slight self esteem boast from hearing that. He didn't care if it was coming from his younger sister, either. Through out all of the excitement, he had forgotten to look down between his sister's now exposed legs. What he saw was magnificent: a slit with tiny shaven hairs. Jackson savagely licked his lips, his animalistic hungry for a woman's body really kicking in now. Miley noticed him looking down at her and she scooted up the floor a bit, spreading her legs not all that very much, but enough for him to see her womanly treasure.

Jackson quite negligible rose up from his ankles a bit to take his boxers off of his body, his hand moving to his dick as he started to stroke it a bit at the sight of his sister's naked body.

"Is that for me?" she seductively asked, a rather wicked grin appearing on her face. Jackson retorted with an exact same grin.

"Oh, yeah." He moved up towards her, just enough to where his penis was barely touching her piss shooter. An important thought came into his mind.

"Hurry up, stick it in me, I want this _so_ bad…" she begged with strong desire and emotion in her voice. Jackson bit his lower lip before asking her,

"You have birth control, right?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, it's to regulate my periods, now come on!" It was obvious that she was anxious for this. Jackson grinned wildly before pressing his lips down against his sister's, their eyes closing as he moved his member into her virgin hole, the head slipping in. Miley cooed inside his mouth, her arms being wrapped around her older brother's neck as he slowly moved inch by inch inside of her. Soon, Jackson felt his prick touching her hymen.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He let her know after breaking their romantic lip lock. Miley already knew about how it would feel for a woman's first time, and Jackson didn't bother going into anymore detail. He softly and slowly moved his member forward, breaking her hymen and causing little blood to come out onto his dick. Miley's fingernails raked against his back, but he didn't mind. He understood what was happening.

"Ah…it's painful…" she whimpered. Jackson wrapped his arms around her body and he turned them both around, Miley's body laying on top of Jackson's, his arms being protectively and comfortingly around her as blood dripped onto his member. He'd give her a kiss as he softly rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's going to be over soon." Miley held back her tears, biting her lower lip and leaving her head laying on her older brother's chest. Pretty soon, after a few moments, the expected happened and the pain died.

"It's over…It's feeling really good now, please don't stop…" she said in between breaths. Jackson nodded as he rubbed her back with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other, slightly fasting up his pace, being able to move her up and down himself without her doing anything. Miley wasn't exactly a heavy girl.

"Miley…you're so wet…" he told her, kissing the top of her head. Her inside felt amazing. Wet, warm and slick. He was having to struggle holding his load. Miley started to whine and whimper, her feelings being horny and needing. Jackson started speeding up his pace, fucking his sister upwards with a bit more power, his hands clamped onto her back. Miley let out continuous moans, kissing her brother repeatedly as her hair got into his face. Jackson would try to blow it off, causing Miley to laugh a little.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine…" Miley's cunt was dripping wet, and Jackson could feel that he couldn't hold his load much longer. Miley grabbed her brother's shoulders tightly.

"Cum in me, please Jackson, give me your load!" she hollered out. Jackson went into her as fast as he could, no longer holding back. Within seconds, Miley could feel his hot semen being blasted into her. She'd also let go of her orgasm, releasing it onto her brother's prick. They both groaned heavily, slowing down afterwards. Both siblings were drenched in sweat. After a long period of breaths, Jackson was the first one to speak.

"Miley…thank you, I love you…" he warmly told her. Miley smiled with what energy she had left.

"I love you too, Jackson…" she told him before they turned around on their sides, snuggling up to each other tightly.


	3. Awkward Aftermath

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating in awhile, I've just not really wanted to bother writing. A lot of you seem to want a Robby + Miley story, so I guess that'll be my next one. O jeeze…

*****

It was 9:00 PM. Miley woke up laying naked next to her sleeping brother on her bedroom floor. It was cold, and she stood up before looking at him for a bit, smiling. Skimping over to her Hannah Montana closet, she simply put on a pair of her panties and a large white t-shirt.

She walked over to where Jackson was laying and she softly nudged him with her foot.

"Hey Jackson, wake up!" She yelled at him. Jackson typically continued snoring. Miley would sigh, moving her hand to her brother's limp member and giving it a yank.

"Yah-ow!" He hollered, waking up as he rose up, grabbing his private area, breathing heavily. Miley laughed at him. "What the heck was that for?"

"To wake you up."

"Whatever, I'd rather of had water be poured on me than what you just did…" Miley smirked.

"If you recall correctly, that didn't work the last time I tried waking you up early." Jackson rolled his eyes before scurrying the floor for his clothes. Miley watched her older brother dress himself before stood up and looked around the room.

"We still need to get this thing moved." He was pointing to the dresser that they are arguing over before. Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you even want to talk about what happened between us?" She folded her arms, looking between a mixture of curiosity and sadness. Jackson took a deep breath. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not good with talking about sex." He felt stupid for saying that, considering that was his first time.

"So you've done this before?" Miley's mouth moved into a grin. Jackson snarled a bit.

"That's not any of your business."

"I let you into my pants and who you've slept with before is none of my business?" Jackson was trying his best to stay calm.

"Ugh, earlier was my first time. Now bug off about it." He felt a deep shame, his cheeks starting to go rose red. Miley on the other hand felt a large feeling of relief and pride, having took her older brother's virginity. She smiled some before walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing her older brother into a tight hug.

Jackson chuckled, moving his arms around his sister's petite body, her head laying against his chest, her eyes closed. "I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Miles." He smiled for a moment, before they both heard a car pull in. They both gasped.

"Dad!" They said in union. Jackson scurried off to Miley's window, looking down through the blinds, seeing his dad walking to the front door, his ride pulling out. "Miley, get in your bed and pull your blankets over you, I have an idea."

Miley did as she was told, throwing her clothes from before into her closet and quickly getting into her bed. They heard their father call out for them.

"Miley? Jackson? I'm home!" Miley was staring at Jackson, wondering what he was going to happen as she rested her head on her pillow. "Are you guys in here?" They heard outside of her door. Jackson quickly hopped to the dresser, picking it up from when it had fallen on him previously, just in time for Robbie to walk in.

"What's going on?" He asked. Jackson was able to get the dresser back on it's feet before looking over at his dad.

"I was helping Miley re-arrange some things, would you mind helping me with this dresser?" Robbie nodded, both him and Jackson being able to easily place the dresser where it should be before Robbie took a look at his daughter in bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Miles?" He asked her. Miley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah daddy, why do you ask?" Jackson was uninterestingly staring out her window as his father and sister were conversing.

"Well, it's a Saturday night and you're already in bed. Is Jackson punishing you or something?" He jokingly asked. Miley giggled.

"Nah, but he sure wore me out…" Jackson gave Miley a quick glance, letting her know to shut her trap. Miley grinned before closing her eyes and snuggling up to her pillow. "Can you boys leave a girl to sleep?"

"Sure thing, Pumpkin. Jackson, let's go." Both men walked out of Miley's room, with Jackson looking at Miley before she gave him a wink. A grin would come on his face before the door was shut and his father said something completely unexpected.

"So how was it?" He said it in a whisper. Jackson looked up at him, very curious.

"How was what, Dad?" Robbie sighed.

"Look, I know you too fooled around while I was gone. I could smell love juice from a mile away!" He told him in his southern accent. Jackson's eyes went as wide as his Uncle Earl.

"U-U-Uh…I-I…" Robbie rolled his eyes before putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's alright, Jackson. I'm not mad at you." Jackson would raise an eyebrow.

"Fathercaughthissiblingsf*ckingsaywah?" Robbie chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't care that you and your sister had sex. I'd rather she keep it in the family than with some punk teenager." This made Jackson feel both proud and freaked out.

"Uh…wow, I never knew you didn't mind…uh, incest." They both started walking away from Miley's door so that they could speak up louder.

"Son, it's not that. I just care about Miley so much, I couldn't stand to see her getting…_that_." As soon as he said "that", his eyes squinted a bit. "But at least it was family." Jackson curled his lip a little to think straight.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I've already said I wasn't. And you never answered my question, _how was it_?" Jackson's stomach started to turn knots; he felt extremely awkward talking about this to his dad.

"Uh…tight." It was the best thing he could think of. He looked down at the floor as he sat down on the living room couch. A wide grin appeared on Robbie's face as he felt strong relief.

"Did she bleed?" He asked his son, wanting to know if his daughter was a virgin before the incident. Jackson nodded. "So you took her virginity?" Jackson nodded again. Robbie patted his son on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not mad."

"Of course not. But I am tired. Work was a hassle today. I'll see you tomorrow, bud." He told him before stepping up to his room upstairs. Jackson bit his lower lip.

_'I don't think I'll feel the same about either of them ever again.'_

The End.

***

Author's Note: Well, The End. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you thought the ending wasn't what you wanted, let me know. I'll probably make a Robbie and Miley oneshot or something too, since a lot of people are asking for it. Feel free to email me and ask if you could be my writing assistant as well. ;P


End file.
